


Sakurai Sho

by tinkchan



Series: dirty little secret [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	Sakurai Sho

"Nino, qu'est ce que c'est que ça?"hurla Jun en brandissant les gros titres d'un journal à scandale.

"Je cite: "Nino est une bête de sexe, il n'en a jamais assez..." j'en passe et des meilleures, tu peux nous expliquer? Parcequ'on va encore tous passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec le boss.  
-Ca va, t'es juste vexé parceque c'est pas de toi qu'on parle!  
-Nino, n'aggrave pas ton cas!"intima Riida"tu nous met dans la merde une fois de plus avec tes frasques.  
-Tu pourrais penser au groupe avant de sortir avec n'importe quelle fille!"surenchérit Jun.

Ils avaient tous été tiré du lit ce matin aux aurores par un Matsujun furieux et directif qui venait de lire la une d'un quotidien à scandales . La réaction de Johnny non plus n'avait pas tardé et ils avaient tous été convoqués pour le lendemain à la première heure dans son bureau.  
Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Ohno en début de soirée pour mettre au point une stratégie de défense commune, même s'ils n'étaient pas responsables de ce qui arrivait au gamer ils feraient au moins face à la tempête avec lui quitte à ce que celui ci se l'entende reprocher pendant les prochaines années.

« Oh, fichez lui la paix!"Répliqua Aiba"On a tous eu droit à des gros titres. Moi aussi j'ai eu des photos qui ont circulées...On peut faire des erreurs de jugement, ça arrive....  
-Je suis d'accord avec Aiba-chan"rajouta Sho, qui jusqu'à présent se trouvait en retrait des autres.  
"Ah vous voyez tous les deux!"reprit Nino en désignant Jun et Ohno"On est comme tous le monde, on a tous des secrets qu'on préférerait garder pour nous!  
-Mais on est PAS comme tout le monde, le moindre de nos faits et gestes est observé et répété! Si tu ne veux pas te fixer, libre à toi mais assures toi que personne ne soit au courant!  
-Attends Jun!"dit Sho"Nino, on ne juge pas ce que tu fais, effectivement tu es libre de voir plusieurs filles si ça te chante, mais essaye d'être discret.  
-C'est sur que c'est pas à toi que ça risque d'arriver, M.parfait! Toi tu n'as rien à cacher...  
-Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines? Bien sur que j'ai aussi des secrets!  
-Arrêtes, on sait tout de toi, ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'on vit ensemble, on le saurait si l'un de nous cachait quelquechose, non?"

Nino jeta un oeil autour de lui et ne rencontra que le silence et les regards perdus dans le vide. 

"Quoi? pourquoi vous ne répondez pas? Sho dis quelquechose...  
-Moi aussi j'ai une vie privée, on ne pas tout partager même avec ses meilleurs amis..  
-Racontes!  
-Non, j'ai pas envie de vous raconter...  
-D'accord, moi, Ninomiya Kazunari ainsi que tous les membres du groupe ici présent acceptons de confier un secret qu'aucun autre de nous ne connait jusqu'a présent si tu nous racontes une de tes histoires ..  
-Oi! Ne nous mêle pas à ça!"lança Jun.  
"T'as pas envie de savoir ce que les autres te cachent depuis des années peut-être, tu n'es pas même un peu curieux? Tu ne nous raconterais pas un seul de tes petits secrets pour savoir? »

Il réflechit rapidement, pesant le pour et le contre, cherchant un secret qu'il pourrait leur livrer sans risque pour lui et leur entente à tous. Puis il regarda Nino à nouveau et lacha:

"Un seul?  
-Un seul!"confirma Nino.  
"Alors je marche! Aiba-chan?  
-Moi aussi, je veux savoir ce que cache Sho! Riida?  
-Je veux bien, mais vous allez être déçus quand je vous raconterais une histoire de pêche...  
-N'essayes même pas de me gruger, Oh-chan, je suis un détecteur de mensonges ambulant! Sho?  
-Vous voulez vraiment savoir? Et après ce sera à vous?"

Tous aquiescèrent avec ardeur. 

"Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être chaud!"

Ils lui sourirent, attendant avec impatience qu'il commence son récit.  
Il était un peu anxieux, mais aussi soulagé de pouvoir enfin partager avec eux ce qu'il leur avait caché depuis tant d'années. Il alla dans la cuisine chercher des bières et ils s'assirent autour de la table basse en silence.  
C'était à lui d'ouvrir le bal, et il ne se ferait plus prier....

 

SHO SAKURAI TABOO

Cette histoire s'est passée alors que j'étais en troisième année à Keio.  
Mon emploi du temps était extrêmement chargé, tout comme maintenant, me direz vous. Mais j'avais du mal à conjuguer à ce moment là l'évolution de notre groupe et sa renommée grandissante, mes études de plus en plus complexes (et croyez moi, étant une idole, on ne me faisait pas de cadeaux!) et bien sur mes relations sociales.  
Face à moi, les gens réagissaient de deux façons: soit ils étaient très virulents et me recommandaient de me cantonner au monde du spectacle, soit au contraire ils étaient mielleux et me considéraient à peine comme un étudiant à part entière.  
J'avais malgré tout depuis mon entrée à l'université eu la chance de me faire un petit groupe d'amis sincères... qui se résumait en fait à trois personnes!  
J'étais toujours plus ou moins la cible des papparazzis mais devant le manque de piquant de ma vie ils s'étaient lassés de m'attendre sur le campus. Je ne menais pas une vie monacale, mais ça y ressemblait sincèrement!  
Au fur et à mesure des différentes orientations que nous prenions, les classes étaient de moins en moins peuplées et nous nous connaissions tous bien à cette époque. Nous nous serrions les coudes pour venir à bout de notions retorses et les soirées de révisions communes étaient légions. On reconnaissait volontiers qu'on était tous dans la même galère!  
Mais une personne se distinguait: Sakura Saito. Première de classe, toujours au top du classement, mais d'une rigidité à toute épreuve. Le visage fermé, vêtements stricts, elle ne laissait jamais aucune information personnelle filtrer. Je crois que même les professeurs en avaient un peu peur...  
Bien sur au début on avait bien essayé de la faire entrer dans notre groupe de travail, mais elle nous avait ri au nez en précisant qu'elle ne se sentait pas l'ame d'une nourrice... Dès les cours finis elle ramassait ses affaires à la hate et filait sans demander son reste. Pour faire quoi, mystère...  
Des rumeurs courraient sur son compte et nous avions même ouvert des paris pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait de son temps libre: mariée à un vieux barbon qu'elle soignait comme une infirmière dévouée, fille d'une riche société attendant de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise, voleuse en fuite...  
Je n'étais pas plus intrigué que les autres par cette fille, mais je la voyais comme un problème mathématique dont je ne comprenais pas la solution....un léger sentiment de frustration en y pensant puis j'oubliais pour passer à autre chose.  
Mais un jour que nous déjeunions sur le campus, elle est passée devant nous et a chuté en enjambant une marche traitresse et alors que je me précipitais pour l'aider à la relever je me suis pris une gifle magistrale.

"Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de me toucher?  
-Je...je voulais t'aider...  
-Reste loin de moi, gosse de riche!"

J'avais beau avoir l'habitude d'affronter l'hostilité, j'ai vraiment lu de la détestation dans son regard et j'ai mis un moment à réaliser qu'elle était déjà partie me laissant planté comme un idiot, la joue en feu et le regard dans le vide. Là, elle avait réveillée en moi une vraie envie de revanche, je sus dès lors que je n'aurais de répit tant que je n'aurais pas découvert ce qu'elle prenait tant de soin à cacher à la face du monde...  
Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que je pus saisir l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Comme à son habitude, à la fin de chaque cours, je l'ai vu quitter la salle en hate sans jeter un regard alentour. J'ai salué mes amis en leur promettant de ramener des informations de premier ordre, et je l'ai suivie.  
Elle a pris le métro, puis sorti à Ginza et je l'ai vu entrer dans un batiment à l'enseigne du"Taboo". Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici? Sur la devanture, était vantés les charmes de créatures exotiques qui en échange de généreux pourboires s'effeuillaient pour les clients.  
Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, je pénétrais dans le club, pensant la narguer lorsqu'elle viendrait me servir un verre et lire enfin sur son visage de la gêne, la voir perdre cette assurance dont elle était si pleine et qui me faisait tellement défaut.  
L'ambiance était feutrée, la lumière tamisée, assurant l'anonymat au x clients qui étaient groupés le long de la scène sur laquelle dansait une fille en petite tenue, quelques billets dépassant de son string.  
Je n'étais jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit, même si j'étais curieux de ce qui pouvait s'y passer, je n'ai pas pu empecher un sentiment de gêne de me saisir, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place...  
Je me suis assis sur une table en retrait, caché à la vue des autres et rapidement une serveuse armée d'un plateau est venue prendre ma commande.

"Un coca s'il vous plait...et, connaissez vous une fille qui s'appelle Saito, elle est entrée tout à l'heure et...  
-Connais pas!"me lança t-elle entre deux mâchements de chewing-gum. Son regard inexpressif me fis comprendre que de toute évidence je n'obtiendrais rien d'elle...  
Je scrutais l'obscurité afin de croiser sa silhouette quand des sifflements plus aigus que les autres et une ruée des clients vers le bord de la scène me fit tourner les yeux.  
La salle plongée soudainement dans le noir se fit silencieuse et on entendit résonner un riff de guitare, un spot vint éclairer une silhouette sombre, chapeau claque et bas résilles, perchée sur des talons démesurés allongeant encore ses jambes immenses. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un string et d'un corset arachnéen mais ces clients si excités et bruyants l'instant d'avant, semblait hypnotisés par cette apparition. Elle a commencé à avancer vers la lumière et lascivement à onduler le bassin à droite et à gauche, tournant autour de la barre, et passant ses mains sur son corps, elle nous a tourné le dos et a dégrafé les premiers lacets de son corset. L'atmosphère était comme électrique, chacun des hommes présents suspendus au moindre de ses gestes, mais elle n'accordait de regard à personne, dissimulée sous le rebord de son haut-de-forme.  
Puis elle nous a fait face à nouveau en l'envoyant voler derrière elle et même si elle était à moitié nue, on a tous été saisit par l'intensité du regard qu'elle a lancé aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Un regard envoutant et dénué de toute chaleur, faisant sentir qu'elle était lointaine et inaccessible. C'est à ce moment là que le parallèle s'est opéré dans mon cerveau de mâle subjugué. C'était elle! Déshabillée devant moi, dansant toujours sur le seul son entêtant de cette guitare répétitive,qui assénait la même phrase jusqu'a la nausée.  
Je restait statufié, ne la quittant pas des yeux et c'est en se dressant face à moi qu'elle a oté le dernier rempart entre mon regard et sa poitrine nue. Pas de doute elle m'avait vue. Le public en transe, sous le charme ne bougeait toujours pas et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a quitté la scène qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflements a éclaté dans la salle.  
Peu de temps après une nouvelle fille fit son entrée mais la comparaison était tellement cruelle pour elle, que je sortis sans savoir exactement ce que je devais faire à présent. L'attendre? Je choisis un chemin plus tortueux et décidais de la laisser patienter dans l'angoisse de ce qui suivrait. Je rentrais chez moi, la tête pleine d'elle, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ressentir pour cette femme un désir tel que je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Mais je connaissais son visage d'étudiante revêche et brillante qui dédaignait le monde entier et c'est celui là que dans un élan d'orgueil masculin je voulais faire plier.  
Le lendemain durant les cours, je ne la quittais pas des yeux, cherchant le moindre signe d'angoisse dans son comportement, mais...rien!  
J'étais assailli de questions de toutes part, mais j'étais resté muet comme une tombe, prétendant l'avoir perdu de vue dans le métro. Je voulais garder secret ce que je savais d'elle, le garder entre elle et moi jusqu'a connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais la voir ainsi, faire comme si de rien n'était avait le don de m'exaspérer de frustration!  
Un sang froid pareil ne pouvait pas exister, ou alors, (mais oui c'était ça!) je m'étais trompé et elle ne m'avait pas vu!  
En tout cas je voulais en avoir le coeur net, et c'est lors de la pause du midi que je me suis permis quelques remarques sur les clubs louches de Ginza en m'installant à la table voisine de la sienne avec mes amis. Ils ont tous ri, prétendant ne pas connaitre ce type d'endroit peu fréquentables et lorsque j'ai jeté un oeil de côté, je ne l'ai même pas vu sourciller...elle m'ignorait royalement comme d'habitude. Mais alors que j'étais dans les toilettes quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis fait happer vers une cabine et je me suis retrouvé face à une Saito toute en fureur.

"Qu'est ce que tu cherches? A me faire renvoyer, à me ridiculiser?  
-A ton avis?"J'affichais une lueur de défi dans le regard sans la quitter des yeux.  
"Bien tu as gagné! Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Que tu me dises pourquoi tu fais ça...  
-Ca ne te regarde pas!  
-Bien alors dans ce cas, je crois que j'ai une annonce à faire!"

Pour la première fois, depuis que je la côtoyais, je vis une ombre de doute passer sur son visage. Je ne m'étais pas posé la question de savoir si ce que je faisais était juste ou non jusqu'a présent, ni même quelle était ma motivation. Tout ce que je savais était qu'elle était brillante, et dédaigneuse ce qui avait le don de m'agacer....et qu'elle avait cette double vie qui me fascinait et m'excitait terriblement. Etre près d'elle dans cette cabine de toilette me fis revenir en mémoire des images de la veille alors qu'elle se tenait presque nue devant moi, elle me fixait intensément sans ciller, évaluant son adversaire, et je fus pris d'une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Mais la gifle cuisante que j'avais reçue quelques temps plus tôt m'ota toute velleité de suivre mes envies.

"Ok...alors faisons un marché!"lançais-je, brusquement saisit d'une inspiration"On a un devoir de géopolitique à rendre dans un mois. C'est un travail en binome, travailles avec moi!  
-Il n'en est pas question, je travaille toujours toute seule!  
-Et je comprends pourquoi avec un caractère pareil!  
-Je n'ai pas le temps, c'est tout, c'est en accord avec les professeurs!  
-Et bien tu feras une exception cette fois...tu n'as pas le choix.  
-Et tu n'en parleras à personne, Pas même au recteur?  
-Promis! Pas même aux autres étudiants, officiellement je travaillerais seul.  
-On ne t'as pas appris dans ta famille que le chantage ce n'était pas bien? Retrouves moi au club à 22h, c'est l'heure à laquelle je finis mon service!"

Et elle sortit brusquement en me poussant de côté pour passer me laissant abasourdi. J'avais réussi à avoir le dessus!Bon d'accord ce n'était pas très fair-play mais je voulais percer le mystère qu'elle représentait et la fin justifiait les moyens, non? 

 

J'arrivais au club avec un peu d'avance ce soir là et le silence pesant régnant dans la salle me fit comprendre que j'arrivais pour pouvoir voir son numéro, à moins qu'elle ne soit déjà sortie de scène? Un léger pincement au creux du ventre me le fit craindre mais en tournant les yeux je pus apercevoir la fumée d'une cigarette s'échapper de sous une voilette, une bouche rouge sang, et des bas résilles . Une sensualité presque animale émanait d'elle et je me retrouvais debout derrière les autres clients en extase, incapable de bouger, observant chacun de ses gestes, mon sang commençant à bouillir. Elle enleva délicatement sa veste à queue de pie et dévoila ainsi ses dessous à dentelles sombres. Je n'étais pas novice en matière d'amour mais ce que j'avais sous les yeux n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'a présent. On m'avait toujours vanté les vertus de l'amour entre deux personnes sans lequel l'amour physique n'avait pas de sens. Et c'est cette ligne de conduite que je m'étais fixée, mettant en avant la raison et la moralité. Mais ça, c'était de l'érotisme à l'état pur. Elle s'offrait a tous et pourtant personne n'aurait osé la toucher, nous communions tous à ses pieds espérant un regard, une marque d'attention qui indiquerait qu'elle avait distingué l'un d'entre nous.  
Je crus voir ses yeux se fixer un instant dans ma direction puis elle fit volte-face et sortit de scène avant de laisser passer par les rideaux tirés son soutien-gorge faisant éclater les cris d'excitation du public.

"Waouh..."pus je à peine siffler entre mes dents.

Je m'installais à une table, quand la même serveuse que la dernière fois s'approcha de moi.

"Elle vous demande, dans sa loge, suivez moi!"

Je la suivis comme un automate, les bras encombrés des quelques livres que j'avais emmené avec moi. Si j'avais espéré un instant la trouver en petite tenue, je fus vite douché. Elle était en T-shirt et leggings, les cheveux relevés à la hâte, en train de se démaquiller. Encore une nouvelle version de Sakura Saito?

"Installes toi à la table. J'arrive tout de suite."

Je posais docilement mes affaires et m'assis sur une chaise, ne la quittant pas des yeux;

"Tu étais en avance...j'ai cru te voir dans la salle.  
-Oui c'est vrai. J'ai vu ton numéro.  
-Je ne crois pas que tu sois venu pour ça. On se met au travail, j'ai hate d'en finir.  
-OKKKKK"

Je n'insistais pas malgré les milliers de questions que j'aurais voulu lui poser.  
Je marchais sur des œufs avec elle et je jugeais plus prudent d'en rester là pour l'instant...Il me faudrait l'amadouer et compte tenu des méthodes que j'avais employé pour arriver à mes fins, je savais que la tache serait ardue!  
Nous nous vîmes régulièrement à partir de ce moment là et je dus bien reconnaitre qu'elle était d'une rare intelligence. J'apprenais avec elle plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé et j'attendais ces rencontres avec impatience . Entre les cours et les activités du groupe nous avions peu de temps libre en commun et j'arrivais quelquefois après minuit au club. Je me rendis compte après plusieurs semaines que je ne venais plus en avance dans le but de l'apercevoir sur scène, c'était nos tête à tête qui m'était devenus précieux. Son caractère était toujours dur mais j'appris qu'elle l'était encore plus avec elle même qu'avec les autres. Elle se détendait à mon contact et je réussi même à la faire rire quelquefois.  
J'apprenais progressivement que sa mère était autrefois danseuse et qu'elle avait depuis toute petite trainé dans les clubs de Ginza. Mais elle voulait faire quelque chose de plus de sa vie et avait mis assez d'argent de coté pour financer ses études à Keio. je comprenais mieux la réticence qu'elle éprouvait à mon contact, moi qui n'avait qu'a demander pour obtenir ce que je voulais...enfin, c'est en tout cas l'image qu'elle avait de moi avant que nous apprenions à nous connaître davantage. Bien sur, j'éprouvais une attirance folle pour elle et elle savait en jouer comme elle le faisait sur scène, me lançant des regards qui me faisait penser que je ne lui déplaisais pas pour me refroidir la seconde suivante.  
Le dernier soir avant l'échéance du devoir, j'arrivais en retard à cause d'un tournage qui s'était eternisé et je trouvais le club vide de tous clients. Je la découvris sur scène, shorts et jambières, en train de répéter ce que je supposais être un nouveau numéro.

"Gomen, Saito, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu!  
-Pas grave, je répétais en t'attendant." 

Je posais mes affaires sur une des tables de la salle et ôtais mon manteau. Elle alla éteindre la musique et me sourit. Ca me fit chavirer le cœur de la voir si belle face à moi, son visage détendu et naturel éclairant son regard d'un air angélique.

« Je peux te poser une question?"lançais je en pensant qu'elle m'enverrais paître assurément mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais...

"Si je ne suis pas obligée de répondre, tu peux..."Elle s'assit sur le bord de la scène face à moi, en s'épongeant le visage.  
« Pourquoi le club s'appelle le TABOO?  
-Parcequ'ici on en a pas, justement. Le seul taboo est de toucher les danseuses. C'est interdit sous peine de renvoi."

La sentant loquace ce soir, je poussais ma chance.

"Comment tu fais ça?  
-Ca quoi?  
-Cette façon de danser.  
-Comment ça?  
-Cette atmosphère qui règne quand tu danses, elle est comme électrique, ils sont tous suspendus au moindre de tes gestes.  
-Tu devrais savoir, tu es danseur aussi.  
-Je ne suis pas gracieux comme toi!  
-Ca n'a rien à voir avec la grace. C'est de la sensualité. Tu comprends?  
-Pas vraiment...  
-Quand tu entres en scène, tu as confiance en toi, tu sais qu'ils te désirent et tu leur promets ce qu'ils souhaitent et bien plus encore mais tu ne leur donnes rien. Ca éveille leurs sens, ça les fait rêver mais tu es à tous sans être à personne..Je croyais qu'on vous apprenais ça dans vos écoles d'idoles.  
-La sensualité???Tu plaisantes? Quand je t'ai vu danser la première fois, je crois que j'ai compris ce que j'avais envie de donner sur scène.  
-Tu veux faire un strip?  
-Non, bien sur que non! Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes...  
-Il n'y a rien à apprendre, il faut juste le ressentir et le vouloir...Viens..."

Elle remonta sur scène et me tendit la main. Puis elle fila vers les coulisses et j'entendis bientôt résonner le riff de guitare que j'avais entendu la première fois que je l'avais découvert dans ce club.

"Assieds toi sur la chaise....  
-Tu vas danser pour moi?"Je n'en croyais pas ma chance!  
« Tous les soirs, chaque client a l'impression que je danse pour lui! Et c'est ce que tu dois faire croire! "

Elle vint vers moi en dansant, mimant un strip-tease comme je l'avais vu faire plusieurs fois auparavant. J'étais statufié sur ma chaise, n'osant pas détacher mes yeux d'elle.

"Tu jettes un regard rapide vers le public, avant de te retourner..Tu donnes et tu reprends, c'est de la frustration que naît le désir. Tu leur fais voir ce que serait de faire l'amour avec toi."

Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi et continuait d'onduler sans me quitter du regard. je sentais ma tension monter d'un cran et les papillons commencer à danser dans mon bas-ventre . Elle savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait et elle s'amusait avec moi comme avec un pantin decérébré.  
Elle tourna autour de ma chaise suivant du doigt le contour de mes épaules puis vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Sentant la protubérance qui saillait sous ma braguette, elle me fit un sourire en coin et se leva brusquement alors que la musique stoppait.

"Je vois que tu as compris!"

Si j'avais été cruel avec elle à un moment, elle me le rendait au centuple. J'avais une envie folle d'elle et après avoir si bien attisé mon désir elle me laissait en plan.

"Attend !" Je l'interpellais vivement et elle se retourna brusquement vers moi, le visage interrogateur."Tu peux remettre la musique et venir t'asseoir, je voudrais essayer."

Elle me sourit ironiquement mais s’exécuta et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise que je venais de quitter. Je n'étais pas sur de moi mais je ne voulais pas lâcher maintenant le fil ténu qui nous liait en cet instant .  
J’ôtais ma chemise sur le rythme de la musique et tentait de mettre à profit ce qu'elle m'avait appris. Je dansais le plus sensuellement possible, simulant les ébats qui peuplaient mon esprit depuis qu'elle avait dansé pour moi. C'était un désir violent qui m'habitait et mes mouvements étaient presque brusques.  
Son regard était trouble mais elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, je la sentais déstabilisée et je croyais lire du désir et de la gêne sur son visage.  
Je m'approchais davantage d'elle au fur et à mesure et j'enlevais mon t-shirt pour finir par déboutonner les boutons de mon jean lentement l'un après l'autre....quand elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et alla éteindre la musique.

"Ca suffit, tu as compris!  
-On arrête de jouer,alors?  
-C'est pas un jeu!"

Je fonçais sur elle, grisé par l'audace dont j'avais fait preuve et je la collais contre le mur des coulisses.

"Embrasse moi!"lui intimais-je  
"Je n'en ai pas envie. C'est tabou tu te rappelles?"Dit elle en essayant de s'échapper. Je l'arrêtais dan son élan.  
"Personne ne le saura...personne ne sait pour nous...  
"Tu me proposes le crime parfait..."souffla t-elle contre ma bouche.

Je glissais la main dans son short, puis à l'intérieur de sa culotte pour la pénétrer d'un doigt. L'humidité que je rencontrais ne laissait aucun doute quand à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

"Tu n'as pas envie, tu es sure?"et je glissais mon doigt dans sa bouche, la contraignant à accepter l'évidence. Puis je léchais la trace laissée sur ses lèvres me grisant de l'odeur de sa féminité. Elle ne me repoussa pas et je fit pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche entrouverte pour approfondir le baiser. Je la sentis se détendre et rendre les armes, s'alanguissant contre moi.  
Elle m'embrassa comme si elle s'était contenue durant trop de temps . Elle glissa vers mon cou et laissa sa langue s'attarder sur mon torse. Puis elle descendit le long de mon ventre pour venir lécher mon nombril. Les bras en appui sur le mur je ne la quittais pas des yeux, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait devant moi.

"Descends..."glissais-je dans un murmure.  
Elle obéit et m'aida à me libérer de mon boxer. Elle commença à passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe dressé pour le prendre profondément dans sa bouche. J'étais à l'agonie, je la désirais depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, je m'abandonnais complétement à ses caresses savantes, rêvant à ce qui allait suivre, le moment où je pourrais la posséder enfin et où elle crierais mon nom. Je grandissais et gonflais dans sa main et sous sa langue et je sentis que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ainsi. 

"Sakura, viens..."

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je contemplais son visage d'ange, ses yeux interrogateurs. Je la saisis sous les aisselles et je la relevais jusqu’à ce qu'elle me domine et passe ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'écartais hâtivement son short et sa culotte puis la pénétrais dans un râle de plaisir. Je la pris brutalement contre le mur, son dos probablement blessé au contact de la pierre mais je m'en moquais, nous n'étions plus que sensation pures. Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux, son front contre le mien.

"Dis mon nom!  
-Sho...Ahhhh"

La jouissance nous saisit en même temps, nous laissant pantelant et humides de sueur. Je l'embrassais à nouveau mais plus tendrement cette fois. Elle me regarda encore sans toucher terre, accrochée à mon cou et me murmura au creux de l'oreille:  
"Tu penseras à ça quand tu danseras"

Et elle me lâcha et descendit, se rajustant avec grâce et partie vers sa loge.  
Je la regardais partir, à bout de souffle mais reconnaissant pour ce moment que nous avions partagé dont je savais qu'il serait unique.  
Nous n'en reparlerions pas, ferions à nouveau comme si nous ne nous apprécions pas, ne nous laisserions plus aller en présence l'un de l'autre.

 

T.A.B.O.O.

Can you feel like this? wanna feel the same  
Peux-tu le sentir? 'Veux sentir la même chose  
Can you feel this beats? It's like dat y'all  
Peux-tu sentir ce rythme? C'est comme ça  
Can you feel like this? wanna feel the same  
Peux-tu le sentir? "Veux sentir la même chose.  
Can you feel this beats? It's like dat y'all  
Peux-tu sentir ces rythmes? C'est comme ça.  
Get down!  
Descends

Close to me  
Près de moi  
Majika ni kanjiru fureguransu  
Un parfum que je sens près de moi  
Kimi to kasu Ruleless  
Avec toi il n'y a aucune règle

Please don't turn me off  
S'il te plaît ne m'arrête pas  
Ima kusari toki hodokosu wana  
Maintenant défais moi des chaînes de ce piège  
Kimi to okasu Perfect Crime  
Je vais commettre le crime parfait avec toi.

It's too late, go back  
C'est trop tard, reviens.  
Kuchibiru de tokasu biyaku Heavenly  
Un aphrodisiaque qui me vient de tes lèvres, paradisiaque  
Maybe hate made  
Peut être, jusqu'à la fin...

Call my nameless name now  
Appelle mon nom sans signification désormais.  
Kono tsumi wo Share de Tell me  
Partage le crime avec moi, dis moi.  
What do you wanna do, wanna do now  
Ce que tu voudrais faire, voudrais faire maintenant.  
But sokode Taboo (What you say girl)  
Mais cela est tabou ( Ce que tu dis girl)

Get it get it get it get it get now  
Fais le, fais le, fais le maintenant.  
Kono suubyou Carry out  
Dans quelques secondes, fais le.  
What you wanna do, wanna do now  
Ce que tu voudrais faire, voudrais faire maintenant.  
So sorega Taboo (What you say girl)  
Donc, c'est tabou (ce que tu veux faire girl)

ah. . . come on sweetie  
Ah..... Allez chérie 

 

Ki ni nannara mou kocchi koi yo  
Si tu aimes ça, viens juste par là

Ima wo wasureru setsuna no koi to omoi wo  
Oublie le présent, ce moment d'amour et ce sentiment.  
ya like my odori ko  
Tu es comme ma danseuse.  
Uh uh ha ha sh sh ha. . .

 

Mata yoru ga osou (yeah)  
La nuit me traque à nouveau (yeah)  
Anata no kaori yubi ni nokoru (uh)  
Ton parfum est resté sur mes doigts (uh)  
Mujyaki na kao de mata yogosu (it's)  
Salis moi encore avec ton visage innocent (C'est)  
T.A.B.O.O.  
T.A.B.O.O.

 

Nikai no wink  
Deux clins d'œil  
Hitai to link  
Nos fronts se touchent  
Hidari wo miru  
Tu regardes vers la gauche  
"Shinai no? kisu"  
"Ne vas-tu pas m'embrasser?"  
Hikari tojiru  
La lumière est éteinte.  
Mika no chizu  
Le plan est à peu près établi  
Hachi no su no oku no mitsu  
Du miel dans une ruche.

"Baby come"  
"Bébé viens"

 

Close to me  
Près de moi  
dekire-su na Game de ochiru  
Je tombe dans ce jeu prédéterminé  
Kimi ga okasu Perfect Crime  
Tu commets le crime parfait.

It's too late go back  
C'est trop tard, reviens.  
Tadori tsuku saki ha mou Heavenly  
Prévoyant d'aller jusqu'au bout, c'est déjà paradisiaque  
Let it be hate made  
Faisons le jusqu'à la fin.

Call my nameless name now  
Appelle mon nom sans signification désormais.  
Sono Scenario de ii Tell me  
Ce scénario est bien, dis moi  
What do you wanna do, wanna do now  
Ce que tu voudrais faire, voudrais faire maintenant.  
But soko de Taboo (What you say girl)  
Mais cela est tabou ( Ce que tu dis girl)

Get it get it get it get it get now  
Fais le, fais le, fais le maintenant.  
Kono suubyou Carry out  
Pendant ces quelques seconds, fais le  
What you wanna do, wanna do now  
Ce que tu veux faire, fais le maintenant  
So sore mo Taboo (What you say girl)  
Donc c'est tabou ( Ce que tu dis girl)

Let's go. . . Get down. . .  
Vas-y...Descends..

Call my nameless name now  
Appelle mon nom sans signification désormais.  
Sono Scenario de ii Tell me  
Ce scénario est bien, dis moi  
What do you wanna do, wanna do now  
Ce que tu voudrais faire, voudrais faire maintenant.  
But soko de Taboo (What you say girl)  
Mais cela est tabou ( Ce que tu dis girl)

Get it get it get it get it get now  
Fais le, fais le, fais le maintenant.  
Kono suubyou Carry out  
Pendant ces quelques secondes, fais le

What you wanna do, wanna do now  
Ce que tu voudrais faire, voudrais faire maintenant.  
So sore mo Taboo (What you say girl)  
Donc c'est tabou ( Ce que tu dis girl) 

 

 

"C'était ça TABOO?"Dit Aiba d'un œil admiratif  
« Et après qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"Demanda Jun le regard intéressé.  
« J'ai eu la meilleure note de ma carrière étudiante en géopolitique..  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue?  
-Elle a fait une carrière brillante de diplomate.  
-Vous vous êtes revus?  
-Le lendemain, chacun a suivit son chemin, je ne suis plus retourné au club, on s'est à nouveau croisé en s'ignorant mais quand on étaient seuls, je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois à me regarder et nous nous sourions, le rouge nous montant aux joues en repensant à cet instant que nous avions passé ensemble.. »

Ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres...  
La nuit était tombée maintenant mais personne n'avait sommeil. Les uns grisés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre les autres par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

"C'est à qui le tour?"interrogea Nino, endossant définitivement le rôle du maître de cérémonie.  
"Personne?Ok je me lance alors, après tout c'est moi qui ai provoqué cette soirée"confession" alors il faut bien que je montre l'exemple"enchaîna t-il" mais vous allez me promettre de ne pas faire de commentaires...je ne vous en ai jamais parlé parce que j'avais peur de vos réactions, alors...  
-Pas de soucis, on t'écoute!"l'encouragea Sho sous le regard approbateurs des autres.  
Nino prit une grande inspiration et sans regarder personne commença son récit.


End file.
